


Conversations

by Miss_Snazzy



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book: New Moon, Gen, Missing Scene, Mostly Dialogue, Strange Phone Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Snazzy/pseuds/Miss_Snazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frustrated over her inability to find Edward, Bella decides to give fate a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations

I took a deep breath, bracing myself for what I was about to do. This was my last resort.

"Hello?"

"S-Sorry. Wrong number..."

"Wait! How'd you get this number?"

"I-I don't..."

"This isn't a real phone."

"What?"

"It's not wired to anything. But there it went ringing a moment ago and now here you are on the other end. How's that possible?"

"I don't know... I just...dialed."

"What'd you dial?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? You just dialed the number for a phone that shouldn't work and you can't tell me what number you used?"

"I had my eyes closed."

"Do you make a habit of dialing with your eyes closed? Must make reaching your mates quite difficult."

"I was kind of hoping fate would step in..."

"Relying on fate? Must be desperate then."

"Yeah, kind of."

"So, who were you trying to reach anyway?"

"Um...no one."

"Doesn't sound like no one."

"Yeah, well...you're talking on a phone that shouldn't work, so maybe things aren't always as they seem."

"Suppose not."

"Right. I'm just gonna—"

"I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?"

"Um...Bella."

"Bella? Molto bene! Do you happen to have a scar on the back of your hand?"

"I have one on my arm...?"

"In the shape of an X?

"No...it's more like a...crescent moon."

"Ah. Not what I'm thinking of then. Though...do you have an obsessive need to find your mother? Is that who you were trying to call?"

"No."

"Hmm. Not sure how you called me then."

"Well...I didn't mean to call you—"

"Oi! I'll have you know there are entire worlds that would give their left tentacle to speak with me."

"Um...okay. I'm going to go now."


End file.
